


Practice Room

by crowfangs (demoniology)



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, art piece included, shingancrimsonz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoniology/pseuds/crowfangs
Summary: Just a short oneshot highlighting Rom's admiration and growing feelings for Crow. I am desperate for content here.
Relationships: Crow/Rom (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Practice Room

What made the group ShingancrimsonZ so close was, in fact, each member's differences. Even though they drive him up the wall sometimes, Rom has learned to adore his members, who he now calls his dear friends.

Aion harbors the most talent among the four of them--his ability to grasp foreign musical concepts and pick out inconsistencies is like no other; Yaiba is the most obedient, which Rom appreciates, but also has a commanding bass presence and holds the most musical knowledge--the fox is like an encyclopedia of music theory.

As for Crow... Crow is the flame. He's the heart of the band and very obviously the glue that keeps them all together. Rom isn't sure he'd have been able to get back on his feet even after the three years that had passed since Amatelast's split.

He isn't sure he'd have been able to get over Shu without him. 

It was an awkward and… very stiff moment when Crow had walked in on Rom failing to wipe away tears that spilled down his cheeks half a year ago. Rom wasn’t sure what caused it, he still isn’t, but he just knows he gets like that sometimes--overly sentimental, overly melancholic. There’s a lot of unfinished business. Crow rushed toward him and asked him if he was okay, if he could get him anything.

“I thought you were acting weird, that’s why I came back. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m here to talk if you.. Uh,” Crow tapped his foot in nervous habit, “feel like it.”

Rom did not feel like it, but he held onto the sentiment. Since then, the two have had a few more emotional run-ins: Rom overhearing Crow tearing apart a various amount of his compositions out of frustration, Crow noticing Rom punching the concrete wall of the BRR practice room with a little too much force, passing one another on a very, very, bad day; et cetera. However, each encounter has led them to understand one another a bit more and to see the other side.

To Rom, these encounters did nothing but strengthen his admiration for Crow. Although loud and seemingly ignorant, he possesses an emotional intelligence like no other. Whenever he’s in a pinch, Rom finds himself seeking Crow out to ask him his opinion--mostly in relation to other people.

Crow is  _ not _ good with people, that much Rom can tell, but he can connect  _ well _ with them when given the chance… and when he’s comfortable enough.

Once, Rom had run into Crow while out on a grocery run. The hedgehog had a hood up over his head, but his short stature and the way he holds his posture is unmistakable. Rom tapped his shoulder and was met with conspicuously wet eyes and a very, very irritated expression. 

Now, Rom has never been good at comforting others, especially a friend of yours that you’ve caught in a vulnerable state in  _ public _ , but he went the usual route and asked Crow if he was okay, if he wanted Rom to buy him anything, if he needed somewhere to stay because he knew how rocky Crow’s money situation could be sometimes.

He was met with cold anger that day. Not hot, like Crow often carried, but freezing, pulse-numbing rage. It left him chilled to the bone and staring off as Crow checked out his items and sauntered out the door. 

That, for example, was a situation in which Crow  _ wasn’t  _ comfortable enough. This was also when Rom learned that Crow had walls--quite a bit, possibly--and that maybe the way he interacts with the band is also a part of these “walls”.

Overtime, it became clearer and clearer to Rom when Crow was in a bad mood--not one of his usual bad moods, but a bad mood that obviously took more of a toll on himself. First, his leg taps more--vibrates, even. Then, he pushes himself to write more songs or concepts and focuses on that for so long that he’ll ignore his basic needs. Finally… has not been experienced yet.

Tonight was one of those nights. Crow had wished them all goodnight as each of the members retreated to their respective rooms, which was odd because he hardly ever goes first. Aion and Yaiba looked at one another, then questionably at Rom, and Rom nodded in acknowledgement, as if to wordlessly say, “let me handle it.” The bassist and guitarist seemed to agree with Rom, and left on their own. On any other night, Rom would head to his own apartment because he has a fulltime job to support himself with, but he thought he’d stay back a few hours and check on Crow. He doesn’t exactly know why quite yet, he just knows he cares for him a lot more than he’d admit aloud.

Shuffling through the lit hall that lies toward the back of the BRR cafe, Rom slides a giant hand against the cracked wallpaper as he strolls, mostly because he likes the texture. He makes a mental note to later ask President Maple, their manager, if he needs help repairing any internal decor. He stops abruptly at the door of Practice Room 2A, the only door closed. There’s an unspoken rule to leave every door open unless when a room is being used--this avoids confusion. So, it’s safe to assume that Crow is on the other side of the door. Rom leans an ear against the door, but there’s no sound on the other side, and he frowns.

“Crow?” he calls softly, then lightly raps his knuckles against the door, careful not to press harshly in case he actually interrupts some of Crow’s “genius hour”.

There’s still no response, so he twists the knob and pushes the door open. Yellow light from the hall filters into the room in a misshapen triangle with Rom’s distorted silhouette at the center. The only other source of light occupying the space is an active desk lamp placed on the corner of a desk nestled toward the back of the room with Crow slouched over the desk on a stool, his back to Rom. Crumpled paper is scattered across the floor near the desk, and the trashcan next to the stool is filled with empty drink bottles, used snack wraps, and more torn or crumpled balls of paper. Rom takes a second to marvel at the sight--Crow must’ve been using this room for a few days without any of them noticing.

Creeping as quietly as he can, Rom steps lightly toward the slouched figure, then peers over the desk to find crimson hair spilled over pale arms crossed on the desk. Crow’s head rests upon his folded wrists, his face barely visible from the curtain of his bangs.

_ He must’ve been here a while _ .

Rom reaches down and brushes a strand from the hedgehog’s sleeping face, then realizes that Crow’s shivering…  _ terribly _ . Of course he is--Crow  _ hates _ the cold and the AC is on with the door shut, and not to mention that he’s only wearing a red sleeveless top. Without thinking, Rom shrugs his own fur vest off and prepares to drape it over Crow’s sleeping figure.

He stops himself, briefly reminiscing when he’d lend Shu his jacket to cover up while Shu leaned against him to sleep.

No, he was not going to compare them--he’d already decided that a while back. Leaning over Crow, Rom’s lips tilt upward in a tentative smile while he drapes his vest over top of him. He then moves to turn the heat up a little bit, and settles himself onto a couch that rests off to the side of the room, deciding to let Crow sleep but not leaving him by himself. 

Eventually, the soft murmur of Crow’s snores and the comfortable quiet lulls Rom to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote up after I drew this piece; https://twitter.com/tekkdan/status/1318081349232873472?s=20
> 
> Also can you tell I wrote it at 2am. I actually dozed off in the middle of it LOL


End file.
